Up All Night
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Jessie can't sleep on her first night in her new home. Warning: Toy Story 3 spoilers


Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters. NOTE: Toy Story 3 spoilers

**Up All Night  
**By Jennifer Collins

Jessie rolled over in Bonnie's bed for what felt like the millionth time. It had been a long day, and she should've been fast asleep, like Woody, who was tucked safely under Bonnie's arm a few inches away.

She sighed. Her cloth doll body was nearly numb with exhaustion, but her mind was wide awake. She'd tried counting sheep, but found when she got to three that it was too painful to think about sheep without connecting them to loss. Then she'd tried counting chicken, and that turned out to be a bad idea too. Maybe she should stay away from counting farm animals…

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a faint green glow. She pushed herself up on her elbows to investigate and felt butterflies stir in the pit of her stomach when she realized it was Buzz, who was sitting on the windowsill, and who appeared as wide awake as she was.

Jessie painfully stretched her sore legs to step over Bonnie's, being extremely careful not to wake Bonnie or her toys. She climbed up onto the nightstand and placed her hands on the windowsill. "Hiya, Buzz!" She whispered loudly.

The startled space ranger smiled his charming, toothy smile when he saw her. "Hey, Jessie. What are you doing up?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

Buzz nodded.

"Whatcha doin'?"

He looked out the window into the darkness. "I wanted to see the stars. It's been so long…."

Jessie looked up. "Mind if I watch the stars too?"

Buzz held out a hand to pull her up. "Of course not. Do you…. want to squeeze in close?" He asked hopefully.

Jessie's smile was warm and friendly. "You bet," she said, her green eyes sparkling.

He scooted over to make room for her on the ledge, and she eagerly settled in next to him.

"Unless…." He started, a little awkwardly.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Unless I still smell bad from the dump," He said.

"Mmmm… no, you smell really good," she murmured as she buried her face in his neck. "Like peppermint," she added with a grin.

Buzz grinned back and wrapped a more confident arm around her shoulders. He watched as she pulled her wide hat off her head and placed it on top of the air conditioner. "You smell nice too," he said, resting his cheek against her hair.

Jessie sighed. She looked up into the sky and found a particularly bright star. "Do ya think that's the same star we used to see at Andy's?" She wondered.

Buzz tightened his hold on her. "I know it is."

Her emerald eyes were doe-like as she turned her gaze back to his face. "And do you think he can see it from where he is?"

Buzz nodded. "I do."

Jessie smiled. "That's nice."

"Yeah," he agreed, gently patting her braid. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Are the others asleep?" Buzz wondered after awhile.

Jessie shook her head wordlessly.

"Even Woody?"

"He's out cold," She informed him.

"That's good," Buzz commented. "He's had a rough day."

"We all have," Jessie agreed. She shifted her weight on the ledge and groaned quietly.

Buzz frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin'. Just sore legs," she muttered as she swung them up and pulled them in close.

" I hope it's not from the dance," Buzz said, his cheeks growing slightly pinker as he remembered the complicated routine.

"Oh, no. That part was great," she insisted with an impish grin.

"Oh. Well, come here." Buzz placed a timid hand on her knee and squeezed gently.

Now it was Jessie's turn to blush.

"You probably just need to rearrange your stuffing," He explained when he saw her bewildered expression.

Jessie smiled. "You always have a solution for everything," she said. She stifled a yawn.

Buzz smiled back. "I try to at least."

"But you always do. You're my hero," she said dreamily.

Buzz lowered his eyes. "I didn't feel very heroic today."

Jessie placed a hand under his chin and raised his face to look at her. "But you were," she insisted. "You're still the bravest toy I know."

"And it all turned out okay anyway," Buzz said.

Jessie bit her lip. "Right."

"I think we'll be happy here," Buzz said quietly.

Jessie shrugged. "I guess it's for the best. It'll just take some getting used to. For some more than others."

Buzz nodded. "At least we're all together."

Jessie huddled closer to him. "Together," she repeated, leaning her head back on his shoulder. She turned her face towards him at the same time he turned to her and her heart beat fast when she felt his breath on her face.

Buzz hadn't meant to bring his face so close to hers, but then he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "Should I…" he wondered and was instantly embarrassed when he realized he'd said it out loud.

Jessie's emerald eyes widened. "Kiss me, Buzz," she breathed. She felt a light flutter in her stomach as she said the words.

"O-okay," he whispered as he closed the mere inches between them. He cupped her face in his hands and touched his lips lightly to hers.

She was smiling when he pulled away. "See? That wasn't so hard," she whispered.

"N-no, i-it wasn't," He agreed, trying to keep his voice steady over the pounding of his heart. "I guess that part gets easier too?" He hoped.

She hid her face in his chest. "I'm sure it does," she murmured sleepily.

He ran his fingers absently across her hair. "So… will you be okay having a new little girl again?"

Jessie rubbed her eyes. "I still remember every hour I ever spent with Emily," She said quietly.

Buzz nodded. "I know."

"It still hurts too. But this is different. And like you said… we'll do it together." She stretched her legs out across the ledge. "How about you, Buzz? Will you be okay having a kid that's not Andy?"

Buzz thought for a moment. "I think so. This is a good thing. And our family is still intact."

This time Jessie didn't bother stifling her yawn. Buzz laughed. "I thought you couldn't sleep," he teased.

"Nah. I jus' wanted t' be close t' you," she slurred.

Her head felt heavier on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "I always want to be close to you," he whispered into her ear. Her breathing had evened out and she murmured something unintelligible in her sleep. He wasn't sure if she'd heard him or not, but it didn't matter. He had plenty of time to tell her such things.

He looked out the window at the starlit sky and gently traced the seam on her arm with his fingers as he waited for sleep to come. He didn't have to wait long.


End file.
